


Poker? I Barely Know ‘Er!

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Queens of Darkness and Swan Queen, strip poker night and lots of alcohol at Regina’s place, all the ‘evil ladies’ make it their mission to tease (even flirt with) the blonde savior. Bonus point for jealous!Regina and jealous!Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker? I Barely Know ‘Er!

**Author's Note:**

> Established, cohabitating SwanQueen, past DragonQueen, DragonSwanQueen.
> 
> Additional canon divergence sometime between Unforgiven and Poor Unfortunate Soul.

“Regina, darling, I can’t thank you enough for laying in a supply of decent gin for this evening,” Cruella purred, her eyes tracing the queen’s form in a way Emma didn’t appreciate. “The swill they serve at The Rabbit Hole is ghastly.”

Regina had insisted that part of helping the three sorceresses integrate into Storybrooke was being their friends. They had abandoned Rumpel’s plot when they realized he was using them again, but they could easily go back to their old ways without incentive. And so Emma had begrudgingly scheduled a poker night, but she hoped they would leave soon. They had been playing for nearly an hour and it wasn’t often she and Regina had the house to themselves.

“Let’s make this more interesting, shall we?” Maleficent suggested abruptly, drawing all their attention to her. The dragon woman swirled her tongue around the olive from her martini before pursing her lips to slide it off the skewer, and Emma felt her pussy twitch just a bit at the showy mouth motions.

“Meaning what?” Regina asked guardedly, her eyes flickering between the two blondes.

“I believe they call it strip poker,” Maleficent clarified when she’d swallowed the olive.

“I like that idea,” Ursula hummed. “Would love to see what the savior is _not_ hiding with those jeans.”

The blonde swallowed hard, “Um, I don’t think, um,” she began, trying to stop this before it got out of hand, and their guests laughed uproariously.

“The sheriff did lose the last hand, Mal,” Cruella noted. “Perhaps she’s wary of a losing streak.”

“Or maybe I know you could lose fifteen hands and not even make it through your accessories,” the blonde muttered. At Regina’s warning look, she subsided.

“Ladies, don’t you think strip poker is a bit juvenile?” the mayor said placatingly.

Maleficent scoffed. “I do believe you’ve gotten _boring_ in your old age, dear.”

At that, the queen fixed her with a glare and a raised eyebrow. “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

**

“Oh my, darling, I believe you’ll have to take off your skirt,” Cruella purred, looking at Ursula hungrily.

They were all down several items of clothing now, though Emma thought she’d been clever to take off her bra from underneath her tanktop—until Maleficent had deliberately spilled Emma’s own beer onto her, making the shirt transparent _and_ her nipples hard.

The dragon joined her in taut nipples a hand later, tossing her bra aside and throwing her shoulders back, and she definitely had some nice breasts. Not as nice as Regina’s, of course, which had been bared two rounds after that. Fuck, Emma wanted everybody to leave so that she could get them in her mouth.

The savior’s attention was drawn back to Ursula’s undressing when the sea witch chuckled. “You act like you haven’t seen what I’m packing under here.”

“Whoa!” the sheriff objected, buzzed enough to be direct. “If I see so much as a hint of tentacle I am out of here. Do you, but no.”

“Don’t appreciate suction, Emma?” Maleficent asked with faux innocence.

The blonde’s eyes flicked involuntarily to Regina, and then she felt herself blush at how obvious it had been. “Ah, no- I mean, yes, I do- like- that.” She couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes now.

The dragon laughed. “Don’t be coy! Who do you think taught her that thing you like?”

Emma knew that both Maleficent and Regina caught the way she clenched her thighs.

**

Not long after that things got totally out of hand. Cruella tried to flirt her way through a bluff, leaning in and sliding her hand so far up Ursula’s thigh that she was basically fingering her at the table, purring, “Darling, you know I never fake it.”

Ursula chuckled, but didn’t fold. “Why would you?”

“I wouldn’t,” the other woman flirted. “You’re quite a- ride.”

“I do like to get under the C,” Ursula smiled.

“Oh my god, get a room,” Regina snarled.

“What a lovely idea, darling,” Cruella said, and in a puff of smoke they were gone, leaving scattered cards and glasses and clothes.

Emma was still blinking in surprise when Maleficent hummed, “Well, now that we’re alone, let’s have some real fun.” Turning to the queen, she specified, “We should take a tumble for old time’s sake, Regina.”

The mayor’s eyebrows shot up as she insisted, “I’m involved with Emma.”

“Oh, the savior too,” the dragon laughed. “Remember the time with that blonde barmaid?” Regina’s face suggested she did remember. Turning to Emma, Maleficent added, “Unless you’re scared of the competition?”

Emma’s eyes searched Regina’s. They’d talked once or twice about inviting Ruby to join them, but only late at night, drunk on orgasms and sleeplessness. They’d never actually planned. But Mal’s offer was intriguing, and she knew their relationship was strong enough.  Regina’s nod was almost imperceptible, but both blondes saw it.

“Alright, babydyke, let’s see what you’ve got,” Maleficent joked.

“Who’re you calling a babydyke?” Emma laughed.  “Feeling old, Mal?”

The dragon scoffed. “Please, I was eating pussy before you were born.”

“Are you two going to challenge each other all night, or is someone going to fuck me?” Regina interjected mildly, breaking them out of staring each other down half-jokingly.

Emma tipped her head to indicate that their guest should kiss Regina first, then took her own turn with the queen, kissing her slowly, but with intensity. When the older woman made a little disappointed sound as she pulled back, she couldn’t help but smirk at the dragon.

And so it began, each of them trying to outdo the other in the responses they could pull from Regina. As they kissed down her neck, Emma conceded the round at the moan Maleficent drew with a well-executed suck on the spot below her ear. But the savior’s teeth on the queen’s collarbone drew a hiss and made Regina clutch at her, and the dragon looked suitably impressed.

When the two of them kissed in tandem down from the mayor’s shoulders to take her nipples into their mouths, her knees buckled, and she hissed “Bed!” before poofing herself there.

Emma turned to Maleficent “Are you gonna-” she gestured vaguely.

“I don’t know where your bedroom is,” the dragon replied in an annoyed tone. “You’ll need to take us.”

“Uh, I- haven’t- learned-” the savior stammered.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and walked out of the study. “I assume it’s upstairs?” she called back.

**

The dragon needled the savior about her magical shortcomings the whole way up, but they both forgot all about it the instant they saw Regina propped up on the pillows, fixing them with an imperious stare.  Emma would have been between the queen’s thighs instantly, but they had a guest. “What’d you say about eons of experience eating pussy?” she teased Maleficent.

The dragon raised an eyebrow and sassed right back, “Yes, dear, let me show you how it’s done.”

Very soon they were both between Regina’s legs. Maleficent made slow up-and-down strokes with her tongue, then Emma leaned in for slow swirls, her eyes boring into the mayor’s. They traded techniques, lavishing tongues and lips and even, in Mal’s case, teeth on the queen’s cunt. Once their tongues collided, too eager to take turns, and they paused to kiss for long moments, mouths tasting of pussy, until Regina grabbed blonde hair in each hand, hips bucking upward. They all chuckled, but the other two took the hint and went back to tonguing her.

After many long moments, the queen coaxed their chins upward. “This is marvelous, dears, but I’m never going to come this way. Nor you.”

“Fair,” Maleficent conceded. “And your proposal?”

“I’m just gonna be down here while you’re thinking,” Emma suggested, but Regina caught her before she could put her mouth back.

“Get the strapless, my love,” the queen insisted, and the savior groaned involuntarily. It always made her come spectacularly hard. Regina chuckled. “Yes, and put it on.”

When the sheriff turned back from the drawer, Regina had settled astride Maleficent’s face reverse-cowgirl, and if her almost-whimpering was any indication the dragon was indeed doing that thing they all liked. Emma didn’t usually get to watch Regina’s face as she was being eaten, but fuck, she was gorgeous.

“Emma,” the queen gasped. “Join us.” She gestured at where Maleficent’s legs were spread, indicating where the savior should go. The sheriff obligingly crawled into position, and a quick swipe of her fingers showed that the dragon was soaked—and wildly responsive, bucking at the slightest brush on her clit.

Eyes locked with Regina, Emma pushed the cock in and watched as Maleficent’s moan made the queen shudder. As she began to move, she cupped Regina’s cheek with her hand, needing to anchor herself in their love as they both fucked the other woman. But soon the toy push-pulling at her clit and g-spot had her desperate to roll her hips and _fuck._ The sheriff tipped forward onto her forearms, which made Mal moan as every stroke hit her clit. It also brought her mouth to Regina’s breast height, and she eagerly began to suck.

Fuck this was good, Regina’s nipple in her mouth, Mal writhing under her and clutching at her back, the toy driving her wild. They found a rhythm, moving together, caressing hands traveling from one lover to the other indiscriminately. Emma’s need spiraled up, meeting Maleficent’s in a conflagration that became an inferno where their mouths met Regina’s flesh.

Regina came first, but Emma’s increasingly frantic movements sent Mal after her seconds later, and then the savior gave in to the orgasm she’d been holding back, the three of them collapsing into a sweaty heap.

“We should definitely do this again sometime,” she heard in her post-orgasm haze.

“Definitely,” Regina agreed.


End file.
